File talk:Wiki-wordmark.png
Fonts I managed to track down the actual fonts used in the logo. So we can shoehorn the word WIKI in there, using the real font. http://upload.jetsam.org/images/Rain-of-the-Ghosts-wiki.png 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 14:19, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :THANK YOU!! I've been looking for it. Well, not too hard apparently. What is it? I also want to make headers. ― Thailog 22:30, May 13, 2013 (UTC)\ :It's called "Archetype Regular". For your future editing (in case you want to adjust a few things), here's the original logo file. It's 3x larger in resolution, and there's a hidden layer of that twin-snake bracelet of Rain's at a larger size. :http://upload.jetsam.org/images/Rain%20of%20the%20Ghosts%20Wiki.tif :'ᴥ' Zergrinch 23:12, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Uh. I can't save that. No need though. The logo looks fantastic. And thanks for the font! ― Thailog 23:25, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Just in case you're interested, the font for "Greg Weisman" matched two fonts: "Arboria Thin" and "Avenir Next Pro Ultralight". I think Avenir is a better bet, because the standard "a" in Arboria isn't written like the one in "Weisman". Still, Arboria looks closer, and does include an alternate glyph of "a" if you can find it (because I can't). ::'ᴥ' Zergrinch 09:03, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :::If I'' can find it? Fat chance. Do you have some kind of font detector? ― 'Thailog' 11:44, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes. Whatdafont helped identify both of them: www.myfonts.com/WhatTheFont/‎ :::There's another site where you answer a bunch of questions, called Identifont: www.identifont.com/identifont :::'ᴥ' Zergrinch 12:22, May 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::That's good information. :) ― 'Thailog' 12:27, May 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Also, here's how Avenir looks like. It's NOT identical, but quite similar. The first line is from a scan of the book. Subsequent lines are my approximation of the text. I could get a closer approximation by changing the size of the small letters, but I'm not bothering with that :P ::::http://upload.jetsam.org/images/gweisman.png ::::'ᴥ' Zergrinch 12:39, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Young Justice Lol. Did you ever try the YJ font? ― 'Thailog' 09:09, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Not going to try because I strongly suspect it's a custom logo and not a font. I also suspect you gave it a shot in whatdafont but came up empty :) 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 18:30, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Actually I didn't for the same reasons you also didn't do it. ;) ― 'Thailog' 18:33, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Yargh. You challenged me. I hate you. (P.S. speaking of Young Justice, perhaps it's time Psypher gets a promotion. Heaven knows he's the only one doing any updating recently!) 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 01:41, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Dammit. We could have had a customized logo all along! (If we ever need another admin, sure, but right now I don't think he needs those extra rights). ― 'Thailog' 09:23, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :::You might want to consider using the Invasion colors for the new logo. That actually fits better with the blue theme than the red text. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 10:00, May 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::I hope that's good enough. Also, and because I think you still don't hate me hard enough, did you get any result for the "Invasion" font? :) ― 'Thailog''' 16:05, May 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::::That's too small to run through whatdafont. In any case it looks like any old typewriter font. Maybe OCR A EXTENDED or LUCIDA, both default fonts on Windows, will do the trick. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 22:44, May 17, 2013 (UTC)